


Tutor [or] More

by Zhana



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Amanda is a troll, F/F, Gossip, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Story within a Story, Storytelling, yes it's a weird title leave me alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhana/pseuds/Zhana
Summary: With Diana and Akko spending more and more time together, their friends are left wondering just what it is they do together?
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 8
Kudos: 122





	Tutor [or] More

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Believing Hearts" Diakko-zine

“Akko’s gotten so~ bo~ring!”

Amanda was no stranger to overdramatic declarations, nor were her friends strangers to hearing them. Still, her drawling whine was enough to get Lotte to look up from the volume of _night fall_ she was reading with Barbara.

Before she could question it though, Sucy spoke up first.

“Says the one lying in bed playing with her wand,” she said, not looking away from the game she was playing with Constanze.

“’cause there’s nothin’ else goin’ on!” Amanda retorted, propping herself up on her arms. “Akko’s the one who usually kickstarts the fun stuff!”

“She’s not wrong there,” Barbara said, also looking up from her and Lotte’s book, Constanze making a little noise of agreement. “All the better that being tutored by Diana keeps her occupied.”

“I think it’s good that Akko’s focusing more on her studies recently,” Lotte agreed.

Amanda scoffed, dropping back onto her pillow. “Right, that’s totally what they’re doing.”

Barbara frowned. “What exactly are you implying?”

“That the only thing being studied is Cavendish’s anatomy,” Amanda answered, a smug smirk on her lips.

“Why you vulgar-!” Barbara gasped indignantly.

“You’re grossly overestimating Akko’s ability to take a hint,” Sucy droned, Constanze again adding a grunt of agreement.

“What hint?!” Barbara shouted at the two.

“That would be just like _night fall_ twenty-five’s subplot…” Lotte mumbled, a blush on her cheeks, glasses obscuring her eyes.

“Wait, who’d be the ghost in that scenario? And wouldn’t it be more like the library scene in fifty-seven- Wait, no, I mean-“ Barbara cut herself off with a groan, “Not you too Lotte!”

“What are you all yelling about?” Hannah asked, stepping into the dorm room, Jasminka following just behind her, carrying a basket.

“They’re implying that there’s _something_ between Diana and Akko!”

“’Something?’” Hannah repeated, not comprehending the implication. “Actually, we just saw them in the library.”

“Gave them snacks,” Jasminka affirmed, setting the basket she carried down on her desk; Sucy and Constanze paused their game to riffle through it, pulling out a couple of sandwiches.

“What were they doing?” Lotte asked with a rather abrupt eagerness.

“Studying?” Hannah looked at her weirdly. “What else would they be doing?”

“Making out,” Amanda immediately offered, puckering her lips at Hannah.

Hannah pulled a briefly disgusted grimace, “You’re so vulgar.”

“Thank you!” Barbara exclaimed at the echo of her own sentiment.

“Oh, now I get it, that’s what you meant by ‘something’,” she realized.

“Can you believe they think _something_ like that could happen?” Barbara laughed at her own rhetorical question. “As if Diana would ever be into Akko that way!”

Compared to her visible distaste for Amanda’s teasing, Hannah went quiet, avoiding Barbara’s eyes as she went to fetch a sandwich of her own out of Jasminka’s basket.

“…Hannah? Why- ah, why’d you go so quiet?” Barbara asked nervously.

“Hmm? Oh, right. Diana, uh, umm… the thing about that is… how do I put this, Jasminka?”

“She looks at Akko like she’s one of these sandwiches.”

“Yeah, that.”

Jasminka happily munched on her sandwich, Hannah still avoiding looking at a distinctly paling Barbara as she nibbled on hers.

“So, you’re saying Cavendish thinks Akko’s a _snack?!_ ” Amanda cackled in her bunk, clutching her stomach as she laughed. “Oh man, I can just imagine how that’d go…”

* * *

“Thanks Jasminka!”

Akko waved to her and Hannah as they left the library, before turning her attention to the basket of treats they’d delivered. All the while remaining utterly oblivious to Diana, leaning onto her arm propped up on the table, staring at her. Finally though, she did take notice, halfway through a sandwich slice.

“Oh, sorry Diana! Want one?” Akko asked, fishing another wrapped sandwich out of the basket, offering it out to her tutor.

“Thank you, Akko,” Diana said, taking the offered snack, setting it aside on the table, “though there’s something I’d much rather have…”

“Hmm? Like what? I think I saw some chips in here too.” Akko returned to digging through the basket. “Oh! Maybe some pastries?”

“Something sweet does sound nice…”

Akko tensed, feeling Diana reaching out, fingers brushing gently along her cheek, thumb faintly gliding over her lips.

“Di-Diana?” Akko flushed, letting out a surprised ‘eep’ when Diana shifted to lean in closer to her.

In trying to scramble away, she wound up falling onto the table they had been studying at. Diana followed immediately, straddling Akko’s waist, pinning her to the table, leaning down overtop of her.

“The only snack I want, is you,” her voice was a low purr, heat creeping up Akko’s neck as her blush deepened.

“Diana?!” Akko exclaimed, wiggling underneath her, gaze flicking between hungry blue eyes, and soft pink lips curved into a teasing smirk.

Slowly, Diana leaned in, their lips growing closer, closer…

* * *

“Stop, stop, just stop!” Barbara cried, tossing one of Constanze’s pillows at Amanda, cutting off her tale in a fit of laughter. “Diana would _never!_ ”

“Never what? I said a lotta stuff I bet Cavendish’d never do.”

“Any of it! Especially not in the library!”

“Oh please, she’s such a study-freak, I bet she’s got like, a kink for it.”

“Ugh!”

“Not with other people around, at least,” Hannah grumbled, pinching her brow.

“Hannah!”

“I’m just saying, Diana is nothing if not _private_!” she explained, raising her hands defensively.

“So, they could be doing _anything_ when they’re all alone, is what you’re saying,” Amanda pondered, smirking at Hannah tauntingly.

“That is not what I said, at all.”

“Don’t they study alone in your dorm a lot too?”

“I am not listening to this.”

“I don’t think Akko would be that passive,” Lotte suddenly added.

“Lotte-?!” Barbara gasped, betrayed.

“Oh~? Do go on.”

“Please don’t!”

“Yeah Lotte, go on,” Sucy joined in, “I wanna hear in what world you think Akko would show any initiative in _this_.”

“Maybe not _directly_ , but you know how competitive she gets.”

“Right?”

“And how much she goes on and on about outdoing Diana…”

“Ah, I think I see what you’re getting at now.”

“Mmm. Actually, it really reminds me of the backing narrative conflict of _night fall_ two-twenty-four to two-thirty.”

Barbara let out a gasp, recognizing the reference. “Wait, you mean with the squire and the knight-princess?!”

* * *

“Diana! I challenge you to a duel!”

Diana let out a weary sigh, sheathing her practice sword at her side, turning to face the energetic squire who had just stormed the training grounds.

“Have you still not learned your lesson, Akko? I’d have thought you might have tired of this by now.”

“I’ve got nothing to learn from you! I’m just gonna prove that I’m the greatest knight in the kingdom!”

“First, you are a squire, not a knight. For that matter, neither am I, so I fail to see how a victory over me would prove anything,” Diana said, pinching her brow. “Second, thirteen losses would attest you have much to learn.”

“You got lucky!” Akko insisted, pointing at her dramatically, “And everyone knows none of the knights hold a candle to you, Princess!”

Diana might have blushed at the compliment, were it not for the accompanying paradoxical insult to the kingdom’s knight order. Letting out another sigh, Diana moved away from the striking dummies she had been practicing on, drawing her sword again as Akko followed to stand opposite her in a small sparring circle.

“If you’re truly serious, do try to last more than a minute this time.”

Akko likewise drew her own blunted practice weapon, grinning happily at getting her way. “Worry about yourself; I’m definitely winning this time!”

Diana simply held her weapon at the ready, immediately parrying Akko’s sudden opening strike. Diana gracefully danced around Akko’s clumsy attacks, mostly just waiting for her to tire herself out – easier said than done given her almost endless levels of stamina. Clashing again and again, Diana had to admit, she could see noticeable signs of Akko’s form having improved since their last bout. How much had she been practicing, even in that brief period?

Lost in her thoughts for just a moment, Diana gasped as one of Akko’s wide swings staggered her back a missed step. Akko was quick to press the opening, locking blades with her, pressing in as close as she could to keep Diana from simply dancing away again.

“Told you I’d get you!”

“One well-placed strike won’t win you the match.”

Akko just grinned happily still, Diana finding herself smiling faintly despite herself. Their blades remained locked together, bodies pressed close enough to feel every shift in their opponent, moving in tandem to prolong their stalemate. Faces peered around the clashing sword blades, close enough to make out every droplet of sweat, every eyelash framing fierce red and blue eyes, as locked to each other as their weapons, what little space was left between them hot enough to spark a flame-

* * *

“By the Nine, you’ve got me doing it too…” Barbara groaned miserably, bending over to bury her face in her hands as she trailed off.

“Somehow I doubt they’re practicing sword-fighting in the library,” Sucy said.

“I doubt either of them even knows how to hold a sword,” Amanda added, scoffing.

“I thought it was a fun idea,” Lotte said, patting Barbara’s back comfortingly.

“Please stop encouraging this…”

“I’m done,” Hannah muttered, walking over to the door.

“Where’re you going?” Amanda asked.

“Not that it’s any of your business, but I figured I might as well turn in my homework to Professor Callistis.”

Barbara shot up, immediately clinging to her roommate’s arm. “Take me with you! I don’t want them putting any more weird thoughts in my head!”

* * *

“This kind of defeats the purpose of us leaving the room…” Barbara whined, walking beside Lotte and Hannah, the rest of their group trailing behind.

“Well, Lotte wanted to turn in her homework too, then Sucy said she was coming too, Constanze came with her, Jasminka decided to take the Professor some of her treats,” Hannah listed off everyone, looking back over her shoulder as she reached the tail end of the group, “and Amanda…”

“I wasn’t gonna just stay behind all by myself!”

“I thought you were supposed to be some kind of lone rebel?”

“I’m bored, and coming up with weird stories about Akko and Cavendish isn’t nearly as fun without a captive audience.”

“Do not even start!” Barbara snapped at her.

“Does it really bother you that much?” Lotte asked, “The idea of Akko and Diana being a couple?”

‘Of course’ was right on the tip of Barbara’s tongue at Lotte’s first question, biting back the exclamation when the second came.

“…not really, I guess.”

“So, that means I can say what I think they did in your room last Thurs-“

“No!” Barbara wheeled around to snap at Amanda again. “I _do_ have a problem with your vulgar insinuations!”

“You’re no fun,” Amanda said, pouting. “What about your little knight A-U bit?”

Barbara flushed, striding ahead up the stairs of the astronomy tower, calling back, “That’s different!”

“Why do you know what an A-U is?” Sucy asked.

“Eh, picked it up listening to those two,” Amanda answered, gesturing ahead towards Lotte and Barbara.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Barbara knocked on the door, waiting for the Professor to answer. As they waited, she glanced to her side, seeing Hannah staring at her fingers, muttering to herself as she flexed them back and forth, counting.

“Hannah?”

Snapping out of her thoughts, Hannah looked up at her roommate. “Ah, sorry Barbara, did you say something?”

“What are you doing?” she asked, pointing at her fingers.

“Oh, just… trying to work something out.”

“Work what out?”

“What Amanda said, about last Thursday.”

Barbara grimaced. “What do you mean? She was just spouting nonsense.”

“It’s true, I was,” Amanda admitted, lips stretched into an all-too-pleased Cheshire grin.

“Yeah, I know. But it just got me thinking. I got back to our room the other day after Diana took a shower,” Amanda stepped closer, Lotte leaning around Barbara, listening closely to Hannah’s thoughts, “and Akko was there too. I didn’t think much of it at the time, but working it out in my head, the timing doesn’t really match up unless-“

Before Hannah could elaborate further, the group’s attention was drawn by the tower door opening into their Professor’s office. The bespectacled woman stood in the doorway, the dingy red of her tracksuit a stark contrast to her brilliant scarlet-red hair.

“Oh, hello girls, is there something I can help you with this evening?”

“We just wanted to drop off our homework,” Barbara told her, both her and Lotte retrieving papers from their bags to hand off.

As they did, Sucy peeked around them into Chariot’s room, noticing the crystal ball glowing on her desk.

“Is that Croix?”

Chariot looked at her, before turning back towards her desk. “Ah, yes. We were just on a call; would you like to say hello?”

With a chorus of ‘yes’, Chariot moved to let her students into her office, walking back to her desk with them around her.

“Welcome back, who was at the doo-“ Croix trailed off, seeing the students now surrounding their teacher, “Oh, it’s you lot.”

“Nice to see you too, how’s prison?” Sucy asked in her usual deadpan.

“Oh, it’s real cozy,” Croix shot back, her eyes roaming over the group of students. “Where are Akko and Diana?”

“Studying; too busy making googly-eyes at each other to hang out anymore,” Amanda joked, lacing her hands together behind her head, turning slightly to meet the combined glares of Hannah and Barbara with a smirk.

Croix’s laughter echoed out of the crystal ball. “Studying and googly eyes huh? That brings back memories…”

* * *

Akko groaned, crossing her arms on the desk, burying her face in them. “Who wrote this anyway?!”

“An exceptionally talented witch, whose talents crossed numerous disciplines, leading her to an equal number of fascinating innovations across her fields of speciality,” Diana answered plainly, trying not to smile as Akko threw her head back with another groan.

“Clearly writing wasn’t one of them!”

“It is a little… dry,” Diana acquiesced. She didn’t mind it too much, she’d read worse, but Akko clearly wasn’t having the easiest time digesting the material. She tapped her pencil against her chin, humming in thought while Akko attempted to continue. “What about a reward?”

“Huh?” Akko looked up from her textbook.

“A reward. If you get through a chapter and can successfully demonstrate the associated spell, I’ll give you a reward.”

“Like what?”

Diana resumed her humming in thought, leaning back in her chair, gazing up at the ceiling. “I don’t know, whatever you want?”

Looking down, she saw a red flush tinting Akko’s cheeks. “Anything, huh?”

Diana felt like there was an implication in her words, and it made her heart pound in her chest, her own cheeks warming as she nodded. “Yeah… anything.”

“Alright, let’s try it!” Akko turned back, diving into her textbook with a newfound determination.

Diana wondered what reward she had in mind to motivate her so.

About a half-hour later, Akko stood up from her chair, pumping a fist in the air. “Alright, I think I’ve got it!”

While Akko walked around her chair, moving to stand in an open space, Diana leaned over, looking at the end of the chapter Akko had been reading, double-checking what spell she’d been studying. Once she knew what to expect, she turned, watching Akko prepare to attempt the spell.

Magical energy coalesced at the tip of Akko’s wand as she spoke the enchantment, the green glow gradually expanding to form a glittering sphere around her. With a final chant and a swing of her arm, the sphere exploded, the room darkening as they were left surrounded by a brilliant star-scape.

Taking a moment to admire the field of stars now surrounding them, Akko turned to Diana, smiling brilliantly. “Look! I think I did a pretty good job, right?!”

Diana looked around, a little in-awe of the display, nodding her head slowly. “Yes, I’d say you did a wonderful job, Akko.”

“So… I get a reward?”

Diana’s focus immediately returned to Akko, just barely able to make out the blush on her cheeks through the faux-starlight sparkling across her face.

Swallowing thickly, heartbeat picking up, blushing in the starry darkness as well, she nodded slowly. “That’s right. So, what did you want?”

Akko just stood on the spot for a moment as the stars swirled around them, rocking back and forth on her heels. Then, she stepped closer, reaching out to plant her hands on Diana’s shoulders, staring down into her eyes.

“I want you… to close your eyes, okay?”

Diana thought her heart had almost stopped as Akko trailed off at first, eyes immediately snapping shut at the request. And then, she waited. Waited. Feeling Akko’s arms tense, bending in, felt her leaning closer, closer…

* * *

Chariot had practically thrown the group of students out of her office, red-faced as Croix reminisced, not a care or thought of embarrassment on the other side of the crystal ball.

“You guys totally pictured Akko and Diana when she was telling that story, didn’t you?” Amanda asked the moment the door shut behind them, another taunting grin across her face.

“Why are you like this?!” Barbara howled, throwing her arms up in frustration.

“That wasn’t a no,” Amanda taunted on, grinning wider.

“Can you stop antagonizing her for even a minute?” Hannah snapped at her.

“Not my fault you guys can’t take a joke.”

The group reached the bottom of the stairs, looking out the windows to see warm twilight out in the courtyard.

“Close to dinnertime,” Jasminka remarked.

“We should probably go find Akko and Dia-“ Lotte started to say, stopping when she spotted two familiar figures walking down the hall, “Oh, there they are!”

While Lotte had seen them, neither Akko nor Diana seemed to have noticed their friends yet, attention firmly on each other as they walked, chatting about something. Far away as they were, they couldn’t overhear the conversation, but they still took a moment to observe. Watching how animated Akko was, as always. How Diana held herself with far more composure, though with a smile constantly on her face, a loosely closed hand occasionally rising to cover a laugh.

“Still think there’s nothin’ goin’ on?” Amanda asked, leaning over to whisper to Barbara.

“Would you stop?!” Barbara turned to her, the loud snap to her face echoing down the hall.

That shout managed to get their attention.

“Hey you guys!” Akko called, waving as she and Diana joined the rest of the group. “I miss anything, stuck in the library?”

“Nope, not a thing seems to happen around here without you to kickstart it,” Amanda said, still wincing after being shouted at point-blank. “Got really boring.”

“Oh? I thought you had more initiative than that, O’Neill,” Diana said, a slight smile on her lips. “I’m glad I don’t have to worry about you causing trouble while I’m busy with Akko.”

“I bet she keeps you real busy… Wait, I can’t tell if you’re thanking me, or insulting me,” Amanda muttered, her teasing grin slowly fading to vague confusion.

Diana frowned, appearing confused. “What do you mean by tha-“

“Well, I do keep you plenty busy, right?” Akko snickered, Diana quick to smile at her fondly, like there was a joke being told only they were privy to.

“Dinner?” Jasminka spoke up, snapping the two out of the reverie they’d quickly fallen into despite the presence of their friends.

“Oh yeah, I’m starving!” Akko exclaimed.

“It hasn’t even been a couple of hours since you ate most of the snacks Jasminka gave us,” Diana remarked.

“Those were great for tiding me over, but I need a meal!”

Akko grabbed Diana’s hand, ignoring her startled exclamations as she charged ahead down the hall towards the cafeteria. A few looks were exchanged between the others, thoughts remaining unspoken for the moment, before they began to continue down the hall as well, following the cries of “Akko! Slow down!”

**Author's Note:**

> I just totally forgot to post this once the embargo on zine-content was up.  
> Get more great stuff @DiakkoProject


End file.
